


Hung In A Bad Place

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Depression, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel gets up before Liam and makes them both tea and toast for breakfast. When it's all done, Noel calls out his brother's name, but gets no answer. He then does it again to no avail. Going back to the bedroom he finds his brother sitting on the edge of the bed. He tells him he is not hungry and that he just wants to go back to bed. Noel is surprised, as usually his brother is teasing him and eating. For the first time he feels like he doesn't know how to help his little brother, but goes on to do his best.





	Hung In A Bad Place

Noel had gotten up early and decided he would be kind and make their tea and toast after dressing. He hoped by then, Liam would be awake and dressed for the day. Arms hugging himself, Noel kissed Liam on the cheek, and watched the corners of his lips turn up. He loved watching his brother sleep, but he couldn't linger, he needed breakfast and a fag.

In the kitchen, Noel put the kettle on, put the teabags in their mugs, and started the toast. Meanwhile, he grabbed the butter and marmalade out of the fridge as the kettle went off. If that hadn't awakened Liam, nothing would, Noel thought. Everything prepared, he called to his brother.

"Our kid, I made breakfast, come round and get some." He shouted, so his brother could hear. There was no reply, so he shouted again, "Our kid, breakfast!" Still, there was nothing.

Hoping everything was all right, Noel went back to the bedroom, only to see him sitting on the side of the bed in his underwear, hands holding his face, his eyes staring at the floor. Certainly not the usual Liam who liked to tease and play games. Noel sat next to him, and broke the disturbing silence by asking, "You all right?" Liam just sighed. "Made both of us breakfast.." Noel informed his brother, just in case he didn't hear him shouting. "Not hungry, our kid." Liam slowly shook his head, his longer hair moving slightly.

"This ain't like you, where's me brother at?" Noel stated, wrapping his arm around Liam. "It's me, just, summer's gone, and I feel like I took it fer granted." Liam was very articulate about he felt, and Noel wondered if he should worry, as usually everything Liam had to say could be said in a few words or with his fingers. "Ain't gone, you still got a bit of time, besides, all them parkas you been collecting, soon you can wear them." Noel was normally not this optimistic, and this was beginning to feel like the twilight zone.

"It's just so dark in winter." Liam whispered. 

"Never seemed to bother ye before." Noel pointed out.

"I first noticed last year, and I can just feel it comin' ye know what I mean?" Liam turned his head and looked at his brother with sad blue eyes. Noel didn't know what his brother was on about. Noel hated holidays, but he wasn't sad about that, just annoyed. This sounded like something else, something Noel was not sure he could fix.

"Well, come have breakfast, tea should be just right, but the toast might be cold." Noel suggested, changing the subject.

"Told ye, not hungry. Think I'll go back ta bed." Liam moved to lay back down, but not before Noel grabbed him. "The hell ye will, I think yous got that depression, and I've heard what that does te people. We ain't havin none of that." Liam jerked away, got up, and found some track bottoms, then followed his brother into the kitchen.

Liam grabbed his tea, and went into the other room and turned on the telly. Laying back, he rested the warm tea mug on his stomach and flipped channels. He sighed as he flipped, nothing of interest was on any channel. Noel just watched, a fear he had never felt slowly gripping him. What if this was 'the black dog' come to visit his brother. What could he do? Should he tell his brother to see a doctor, even though he wouldn't. Should he just wait it out? What if he starved because of being like this tomorrow and not wanting to eat. Noel chewed his toast slowly, eyes glazed over, thoughts racing.

Liam let out a heavy sigh as he turned the telly off. In doing so, he'd forgotten about his tea and it spilled all over him. "Fuck, ah! Christ...." Liam swore, as he stood up. Noel had seen what had happened and grabbed a kitchen towel. "Just stay, let me wipe ye down." Liam put his arms up, and let Noel clean him up, however his track bottoms and underwear were soaked as well. 

"Er, a bath, that's what you need, just a warm relaxing bath." Liam nodded as they both went back to the bathroom, and Noel plugged the drain. Turning on the taps, Liam just sat slumped on the toilet. As the tub filled, Noel walked over and tilted his brother's chin up so he could kiss his lips, but he turned his head away. Liam had never done such a thing, usually wanting more kisses and hugs than he preferred. 

"Liam, this isn't you, okay? You are the sunshine and I am the rain, that's how it's always been, and you've never turned down a kiss. I swear I feel like I should take ye to a doctor, but I just wanna hold ye and an hope that is enough." Noel confessed. The tub had filled halfway, perfect for Liam to get in. 

"No doctors, I don't wanna talk, you even said people should be able to sort themselves out." Getting down in the warm water, Liam slid so that his head was just above the water, knees up. Noel frowned at the fact that Liam was using that old foolish quote as a reason not to seek help.

"Didn't know what I was talkin about, our kid. Some of our friends have depression, and see someone for it, maybe I should talk to one of them." Liam glared at Noel and told him, "Don't you dare!" in a loud voice. "I'll be fine, I just need te adjust to the season." Liam stated. "Yeah, right, adjust.." Noel repeated. Noel would give him a little bit of time, but if he started to get worse, or not get any better, he would talk to some of his depressed mates without Liam knowing.

Taking a washcloth, Noel got it wet in the warm water and began tenderly washing his brother's face. Liam did not object, closing his eyes. He moved to his shoulders and collarbones, and then his chest. Down to his belly, and then this limp cock. Normally, when Noel gave Liam attention like this, he would perk up and get hard, but not today. At least, not until he gently massaged his brother's bollocks and stroked his cock with the washcloth. The friction and feel of the cloth was something new, and Liam's body couldn't resist. 

Eyes still closed, Noel began to stroke even more, Liam letting out a grunt, and further opening his legs. While working Liam's cock, he pressed his lips to Liam's, and this time he opened his mouth, allowing Noel to slip in his tongue. Kissing each other passionately, Liam groaned into Noel's mouth, his flesh turning to goose flesh. Thrusting his hips, he spurt his hot come into the warm water, letting the endorphins take over. For a short amount of time Liam did feel better and he whispered, "Thank you."

"Probably wanna pull the plug, and maybe rinse off in the shower." I'm takin a quick one ta have a quick wank. Getting you off always makes me want to come." Noel confessed. Liam carefully got up, and got out. He went to the shower and turned on the taps. "Better get undressed our kid." This was the most enthusiastic he'd seen Liam all day, and he took his clothes off quickly, revealing a hard cock. Both entered the shower, and once in, Liam pushed his brother against the wall. 

"Can't find the strength to do what I wanna, but I can wank ya just like you done me." Noel's eyes were half lidded, and Liam gripped his desire. "Yeah..." Noel replied as Liam began to stroke him. He parted his legs more, and thrust his hips forward. Closing his eyes he thought of being inside his brother, his warm body gripping his cock and milking him. He was happy to get this, considering this mornings events, and just let Liam continue to wank him. 

"Gasping and moaning, Liam's hand felt amazing, certainly better than his own, and soon he was crying out, tension broken, white spurts of come getting on Liam's hand and spurting on his body. When he was done, he kissed Noel as Noel had when he was in the bath. 

Each then took turns soaping themselves under the shower stream. "How 'bout we go back to bed an I just hold you? We don't have nothin te do today." Liam nodded, he liked that idea, and he hoped after a rest he would be his old self again, they both did.


End file.
